


Attention Seeker

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Tony Stark hated it was being ignored.  Especially when the ignorer was Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend for a list of prompts and one of them was "Tony distracting Steve from a movie". I took it one step further.

The lights were turned way down low, the soft glow of the TV was enough to allow them to still see properly, the perfect atmosphere for moving watching.  Steve had chosen Titanic that night which was perfectly alright with Tony at first, but eventually the dialog got too heavy, there wasn’t enough kissing, and the ship just wasn’t sinking fast enough.  Out of all of the movies that Steve had yet to see, why did he have to choose a mushy, long-winded, love story?  He could have chosen something exciting like The Hobbit, or maybe the new Star Trek movies.  Hell, even a romcom would have been a vast improvement from this.  Tony did perk up at the drawing scene and the part where they have sex in the car though.

Tony’s eyes strayed from the screen over to Steve who was the absolute perfect movie watcher.  His eyes were always set on the screen, following what was going on, listening intently and responding spectacularly at every point he should.  He gasped in all of the right places, smiled when the characters were happy, laughed at the right jokes, and took bites of popcorn in between.  The only thing that was wrong with this experience was that Tony wasn’t getting nearly enough attention. 

The billionaire pressed himself closer to Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder.  He was rewarded when Steve reached over to cup his cheek, fingers affectionately finding their place against Tony’s scalp and rubbing gentle circles.  Tony nearly purred, _nearly._   The fingers had stopped as quickly as they had started and Tony was left feeling lonely again.

He nuzzled his face against Steve’s chest, breathing in the scent of the soap he used and the scent of his detergent.  If Tony were tired it would have been enough to put him to sleep.  The action warranted no reaction from Steve, so Tony thought he would be a bit bolder—he reached up and placed a kiss against Steve’s lips.  This, at least, earned him a smile and a kiss in return.  Steve’s eyes locked on his face for a total of two point five seconds before returning to the television and causing the smile on Tony’s lips to fall away.

That wasn’t fair.  How could Steve do that to him?  You couldn’t just kiss Tony Stark and continue on with what you were doing as if it had never happened (the main reason for that was because Tony wouldn’t allow it).  A devilish grin crossed his face and Tony straightened up, leaning in to Steve’s ear and taking the lobe between his teeth.  _TUG.  TUG TUG.  TUG TUG TUG TU—_

“Cut it out.” Steve swatted at Tony, trying to free his abused earlobe.  “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Why?” Tony asked, happy that he had finally gotten at least some of Steve’s attention (his eyes were still wandering back to the screen).  “It’s not like you don’t know what happens.  They hit an iceberg, the ship sinks, everyone dies, the end.”

“Tony!”

Ah.  _Now_ Tony had Steve’s full attention.  Oh, but he kinda looked angry.  That really wasn’t all that great.  “What?  Weren’t you like…five when this happened?”

“I wasn’t even born yet,” Steve shot back, realizing he was playing right into Tony’s hand.  “No.  I’m not doing this.  You be quiet and watch the movie.  No more talking.”

“But—“

“No.”

“Steve—“

But Steve’s eyes were already facing forward and there was the infamous iceberg, the ship was heading right for it.  Tony figured he could at least watch this part—it was cool watching the ship being torn open.  The downside was that the movie still had about an hour and a half to go.  Was this movie always so long?  Tony was beginning to wonder if maybe he had attention deficit disorder since he just couldn’t sit still—or maybe it was the five cups of coffee he had had throughout the day.

The room fell silent again but for the noises coming from the surround sound system from the television.  This ship couldn’t sink fast enough.  Tony folded his arms over his chest and sank into the couch, a frown firmly set in place.  What was the point in watching movies with Steve if he couldn’t get a little kissing action or a handjob out of it?  He wasn’t asking for that much, just some touching, maybe Steve’s tongue in his mouth, a hand down his pants, and a warm body pressed on top of his.

Tony figured he would try again.  “Ste—“

“No more talking.”

No more talking?  Fine.  Tony could not talk and still get what he wanted.  Steve didn’t say anything about no touching.  Stretching himself out like a cat, Tony draped himself across Steve’s lap, belly down, he then twisted himself so that he could look up into Steve’s face as he ground himself against Steve’s crotch.  Yup, that definitely got a reaction.

“Tony!”

Tony thrust his hips once more before pausing, realizing that Steve was staring down incredulously at him.  “Yes, honey bunch?”

Steve’s blue eyes were wide and his cheeks had a pink tint to them.  It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was trying very hard to stay in control.  Oh, Tony could also _feel_ just how much control Steve was losing.  He grinned when he felt Steve’s cock harden beneath him.

“You seriously can’t sit through one movie without having sex?”

“To be fair, it’s a pretty long movie.” Tony reasoned with a shrug.

Steve’s lips curled into a smile and he did that laugh that made Tony’s insides all knot up.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re insanely attractive.”

Steve rolled his eyes but Tony saw it as a win since he was being flipped over and pressed into the couch, Steve’s body blanketing his own and the super soldier’s lips crushing against his.  JARVIS had enough sense to pause the movie where it was while Steve and Tony practically wrestled on the couch, hands fisting in clothing and teeth clashing together as they kissed.  Tony licked Steve’s bottom lip invitingly and the blonde opened up—that was when Tony knew he’d won.  Steve was like putty in his hands now.  Or maybe it was the other way around.

Tony gasped when he felt Steve’s hand against his cock.  Wait.  When did his pants get undone?  Clearly Steve was a hell of a lot more sly than Tony gave him credit for.  “You really can’t stand it when I’m not paying attention to you, can you?”

Steve gave Tony’s cock a quick pump, hand sliding from base to tip, fingering the slit as the two locked eyes.  Tony just stared, watching Steve’s eyes take on that darker blue that meant that he was more than a little turned on.  He breathed into the space between them, panting lightly from the excitement—but when Steve refused to move his hand Tony whimpered and bucked his hips, lip tucked between his teeth.  “S-Steeeeve…”

“I should really just leave you like this,” Steve said.  He made absolutely no move to get away though.  “Should make you wait until the movie is over.  You’re so damn impatient.  So needy.”

Tony shook his head, hair slipping out of place and falling into his eyes.  “No.  Just with you.”

“No, Tony.” Steve argued.  “You’re like this with _everything_.”  His hand slid back down to the base of Tony’s cock, fingers gently cupping his balls.  “You can’t just sit back and relax.  That brain of yours doesn’t allow it.  You need constant attention.  I know I’m an exception—you need _more_ than just attention from me.”  Steve sank down until he was level with Tony’s cock, simply breathing against the organ for a moment before Tony saw that beautiful pink tongue poking out of his lips.  “Much more.”  Slowly and efficiently Steve began bathing Tony with his tongue, taking extra care when he reached the top, placing a kiss there and lingering for just a moment.  Their eyes were locked again and Tony let out a slow whine when Steve’s tongue dipped into the slit of his cock, tasting the precum that budded there.

“S-Steeeve.  O-Oh fuck.  Please.”

Tony could see the smile in his eyes as Steve opened his mouth wide, taking him in inch by inch until Tony could feel the back of his boyfriend’s throat.  His eyes closed, a drawn out moan escaped his lips as his head fell back against the armrest of the couch and he fought to refrain from thrusting into Steve’s mouth.  He didn’t need to thrust, move, or do anything.  Steve would take care of everything for him.

He felt Steve’s tongue press against the vein on the underside of his cock and then the super soldier hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. 

The moan Tony released was obscene.  Steve’s fingers pressed against his hips, holding him down as he moved his mouth up and down Tony’s cock, sliding it out until only the tip remained before thrusting it back inside.  People thought Captain America was innocent but Tony Stark knew better.

Tony writhed against the couch, wishing he had more room to move but knowing that if he moved too much he would tumble over the side of the couch and that wouldn’t be good.  He settled for remaining as still as he possible could, fingers reaching down to thread into Steve’s hair to give it a good tug every time Steve gave a particularly good suck.

Steve’s hand disappeared down his pants as he braced himself against the couch so that he could remain upright.  He pulled his cock from his pants and ran a hand up and down it, matching his rhythm on Tony’s cock.  Tony watched in amazement knowing that he was hardly that coordinated, yet somehow Steve managed this feat with little difficulties.  He should really have been filming this.  It was right then that Tony decided that Steve Rogers was the eighth world wonder.  It was five seconds after that that Tony realized he was coming.

His back arched off the leather couch where it had stuck uncomfortably (in fact he was sure he had left a layer or two behind with the way it had peeled off like that), breath catching in his throat and eyes screwing shut as a string of nonsense fell from his lips (an equation?  The quadratic formula?  Something like that).  His toes curled and he was pretty sure either his back or his neck (maybe both) had cracked, but Steve didn’t seem to had heard it.

Steve swallowed every drop that he could before Tony was on him like a man possessed.  He pushed Steve onto his back and spread his legs, tearing at his jeans and pushing them down until he had enough room to work.  Swatting Steve’s hands away, Tony took the super soldier’s cock into his mouth, sucking on him like his life depended on it.  His fingers were pressing bruises into Steve’s hips that would be gone by morning and his tongue licked and circles patterns into Steve’s skin every chance it got.  Steve was crying out, saying something, maybe trying to tell Tony something but the genius hadn’t caught a word of it.  He did, however, taste how deliciously close Steve was.  He just needed a bit more to push him over the edge.

Tony’s hand snaked up Steve’s shirt (that adorable blue checkered button-up one) resting against one of his pecks and searching around for a nipple.  All it took was one hard pinch and Steve was coming down his throat, calling his name and arching up off the couch with enough force that Tony was unable to keep him still.

It was over shortly after that.  Steve gave several half-thrusts and Tony rubbed circles into his abused hips as he came down from his orgasm.  Tony’s hand slipped from Steve’s shirt in order to brush aside his fringe that had fallen into those beautiful blue eyes.  Steve hummed in contentment, his cheek falling into Tony’s palm.  Tony smiled warmly at him, planting a kiss on his lips and falling down to lay against his strong body.

Silence fell over them as the two fought to catch their breath, Steve’s fingers combing through Tony’s hair in a way that was making him feel drowsy.  “Had enough of my attention?”

Tony shook his head.  “Never.”

With perfect timing as always, JARVIS started up the movie again and the two watched until the end, Steve continuing to pet Tony and Tony pressing little kisses to Steve’s jaw every half hour or so.

 


End file.
